


Better Together

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Joe West, a bit of pining, barry likes dean koontz, bc i have no self control and i thought it fit, fight me, intimidated barry, it's short but i think it's kinda cute, like from the corner of your eye, like if you turn your head and squint, teen!barry and teen!iris, the title is a jack johnson song, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: One shot based on the following prompt: Imagine your OTP sitting out on the roof wrapped in a big blanket, stargazing





	

It was Friday night and Barry Allen was reading. He was perfectly content with reading the novel he had recently chosen for his AP Literature class assignment, _The Watchers_ by Dean Koontz. Well not _perfectly_ content. Barry close his book and set it aside. He then rolled onto his stomach and buried in his face into his pillow. As much as he enjoyed reading about the good and bad results of genetic engineering golden retrievers, it wasn’t his first choice in how he would spend his Friday night. His night would include the beautiful 16 year old Iris for example. When Iris had announced that Joe approved her going to a bonfire with her two closest friends, Barry had managed not to sulk until he shuffled into his bedroom.

It was a little after 7 when there was a soft knock on his bedroom door. It was Iris. He knew the soft sound of her rap. A “Bear?” would soon follow. Before she could utter the nickname that gave him butterflies, Barry rolled over and sat up as he said, “Come in.”

The door swung open revealing Iris clad in a large red sweater with a white tank top beneath it and dark jeans. She had her hair in a high ponytail and her outfit was topped off with low-top Converse. Barry swallowed and wiped his now damp hands onto his sweatpants before asking, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to see if you changed your mind about going to the bonfire with me, Abby, and Becca.”

Barry wanted to go. He really did. He wanted to spend time with Iris, just not under the scrutiny of her friends and every other 10th grade student at their high school. Barry shook his head, “Nah, I think I’m just gonna get into this book for AP Lit.”

Iris chuckled and replied, “Alright, if you’d rather read for class than enjoy a bonfire and good company then so be it.”

Barry shrugged and said, “What can I say? I _am_ Bartholomew the Nerd.”

Iris cringed, “Barry-”

Barry waved his hand and gave a little laugh, “Don’t worry, Iris. I’m good.”

Iris eyed him and said, “Last chance. Are you sure? We can make real s’mores not like the ones we used to make over the stove.”

Barry grinned and said, “I’m sure. Have fun.” Iris bobbed her head and said, “See ya later, Bear.”

Barry nodded still smiling as she pulled the door closed. The smile dropped from his face once he was alone again and he flopped back onto his bed. Yep, it seemed it would be a lackluster Friday night to say the least.

* * *

 

After Joe got called into the station a couple hours later, he had been forced to swear that he would let Joe know when Iris got back home. “I’ll know if you’re lying, Barry. I always know,” Joe had said frankly. Barry had swallowed nervously and nodded promising that as soon as Iris stepped foot on the West property, he would alert Iris’s father. Once Joe’s car had been gone for about 15 minutes, Barry went up to the attic and climbed out the lone window. He then made his way to the topmost roof and laid down one of the blankets he had brought with him and sat on it. It was a cool fall night so he pulled the other blanket around his shoulders. A quilt his mother had made when he was young.

Barry glanced up at the sky enjoying gazing at the vibrant moon and constellations of stars on the clear October night. He wasn’t sure how long he had been staring at the sky when he heard shuffling on the roof below him. Barry hesitated to investigate. There had been a couple of times where he had looked to see if Iris needed help getting up onto the top roof with him only to startle and be startled by a raccoon or possum intent on defending itself. After a moment, Barry saw the shadowy shape of the top of a head and heard, “Barry? Are you up here?”

Barry threw the quilt off his shoulders and stood replying, “Yeah. Do you need help up?”

“Nope,” Iris said pulling herself on to the roof he sat, “I got it.”

Barry dug his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to Joe about Iris’s arrival while waiting for her to get on the roof. Iris hated when he tried to help her when she said she didn’t need his help, so he might as well use the few moments to alert Joe. Once on the roof, Iris carefully walked to where Barry stood and abruptly dropped down to sit on the blanket. Barry sat back down and said, “You’re home early.”

Looking at the night sky, Iris said, “Yeah, I got bored so I caught a ride with some people who were doing a drunk food run.”

“So there _was_ drinking at the bonfire?” Barry asked. Iris looked at Barry rolling her eyes and said, “Of course there was but that doesn’t mean I was stupid enough to drink when I have a cop for a dad.”

Barry shuffled around to pull up the quilt, “Wanna get under here? I made it nice and toasty.”

Iris scooted under the blanket and when Barry draped it over her shoulder, she pulled it around herself. Snuggling against Barry and resting her head on his shoulder, Iris said, “I wish you would’ve gone.”

Barry was quiet for a moment unsure of how to respond. He then cleared his throat and said, “Oh?”

“Would’ve been more fun if you were there.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence looking up at the sky for a while.

“Things always seem so much more fun,” Iris said quietly, “Better. When we’re together.”

“Yeah?” Barry asked looking down at the top of Iris’s head.

Iris looked at Barry, gave a small smile then lightly nudged him with her shoulder.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I want to hang out with the cutest nerd I know?”

Barry felt his face and ears get hot then looked back up at the moon. He then stammered, “Well, I’ll try not to deprive you of my nerdy company in the future.”

“You better not,” was all Iris said before lying her head back on his shoulder.


End file.
